In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals that implement these functions in a single casing, have a CPU similar to that of general-purpose computers, and various functions are implemented by controlling applications, although the restrictions on memories are rigid (see, for example, patent document 1).
There are some examples of image forming apparatuses that are provided with a platform for implementing and executing applications. After shipment, applications that are appropriate for the user's usage environment may be created and installed, to enhance the functions.
Meanwhile, applications are generally upgraded for the purpose of correcting bugs and expanding functions. When upgrading an application, the image forming apparatus in which the application is installed executes a process of updating the application. After executing the update process, the image forming apparatus is rebooted to activate the updated contents.
However, in practical situations, the image forming apparatus may not always need to be rebooted for all update processes. If the update only involves a slight change, the image forming apparatus may not need to be rebooted.
In particular, an image forming apparatus in which applications can be installed is typically shared by plural users in an office. If such an image forming apparatus is rebooted, the business operations of the users may be significantly affected. Thus, the frequency of rebooting an image forming apparatus is preferably minimized.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-084304